The Flames that Burn
by Marinalefae
Summary: Ksenia is centuries old, her flame red hair and green eyes setting her apart from all the others in Middle Earth. She was there when Erebor was overcome by Smaug. And at Gandalf's request, she will see it returned to the dwarves. But who is she? What is she? What role will she play? And what will she become to Thorin? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

She stood on the hill and watched as one dwarf after another arrived at the home of the tiny little hobbit. Her red hair blew in the wind that swept over the shire. The same wind carried the voices from that hobbit hole. Bilbo… that was the name that Gandalf had told her. Bilbo was fussing over the mess that the dwarves were creating in his little home and she couldn't help but smile a little. He had spirit. That was for sure. He was going to need it for what awaited them. Singing began and she smiled again, it was good to see them so light hearted. As the song stopped, she saw the last of the dwarves arrive and the tone got more solemn. Thorin, King under the Mountain, had arrived…

**A few months before-**

She sat at a table at the Prancing Pony in Bree when he sat down across from her. "What do you want, Gandalf?"

The old wizard chuckled a little. "Can't an old man say hello to an old friend?"

She raised an eyebrow at him over her mug of ale. "You never do anything without a reason, wizard. So I ask again, what do you want?"

Gandalf studied her for a moment. "I want you to go on a quest. The time has come, Ksenia… for the Dwarves to return to Erebor."

Her head snapped up at his words. He had to be joking. There was no way. "What? Going up against Smaug is suicide. You cannot actually think they can achieve this?" Then the other part of his statement hit her. "You cannot expect me to go with them? Have you finally gone mad, old man?"

He leaned on the table a little. "You might be there only hope at achieving this. Your uniqueness could turn the tides."

She sighed. In all her many years, Ksenia had never been able to tell the old grey wizard no.

Finally, she decided it was time. She descended the hill and made her way over to the hobbit hole. Knocking softly, she waited for the poor little hobbit to answer the door. The poor frazzled man opened the door expecting another dwarf, but upon seeing her, thin and tall with her flame red hair, he starred with his mouth wide for a moment.

"Bilbo?" She heard Gandalf say right before the old wizard's face appeared from the other room. "Oh! Ksenia! You made it. I was beginning to believe you were going to stay up on that hill all night. Come! I'm sure there is more food somewhere."

Ksenia smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Baggins. You have a beautiful home." She strode into the hobbit hole, ducking her head, she stepped into the room where the dwarves were gathered around the table. "Evening."

"I would like to present, Ksenia." Gandalf looked at Thorin. "Her assistance will be invaluable to you on this quest."

The dark haired dwarven king-in-exile looked her over, taking in her red hair and stature. Not an elf, not of men. But what, she could tell he could not determine. His gaze turned back to Gandalf. "I will not be responsible for her fate, nor that of the hobbit." Gandalf nodded.

The company proceeded to torment the poor hobbit with stories of the Dragon Smaug. Ksenia settled herself into a corner and listened. A dark look in her eyes, that no one noticed. No one but Thorin, who sat on the other side of the room, listening. Finally, the hobbit declared that he would not be going and stormed off. The dwarves started to settle down for the evening, the morning would bring about the beginning of a long quest that none knew if they would survive. And Ksenia began to settle into her own corner of the little hobbit hole when two of the dwarves, the young ones, appeared quite suddenly in front of her.

"Kili." The dark one said. "And Fili." The lighter one echoed. "At your service." The said at once and she couldn't help but chuckle at them."

"Delighted." She replied, her green eyes sparkling up at them from where she sat on the floor.

"We were having an argument, you see. If it wouldn't offend." Kili started.

"We were trying to figure what you were, you see?" Fili finished and Ksenia couldn't stop her eyebrow from rising.

"You two are bold, are you not?" She smirked at them, deliberately not answering.

"Yes they are." The voice boomed behind them. The two younger dwarves jumped and turned to see their uncle standing, glowering at them. "Leave the woman be and go get some sleep. I'll not have your complaints tomorrow." The two boys smiled at her sheepishly before darting off to find their beds, leaving her alone with the dwarven king. She looked up at him from her spot on the floor, her back propped against the wall, her leg bent and her arm resting across it.

"Why did you agree to come on this quest?" He asked her, his dark eyes sizing her up. She could tell that he wondered the same question that his nephews had.

"Gandalf asked me to." She responded simply.

"That cannot be a reason to put yourself on what must seem like a suicide mission." He responded coldly.

She shrugged. "I have my reasons, I suppose. You can say that I wish to see you succeed more than many others would."

His stare seemed to bore through her as he tried to figure her out. "What are you?" He almost looked shocked that the question slipped through his lips and Ksenia laughed.

"Now, I can see where your nephews get it from."

He studied her for another couple moments before turning on his heel and joining the rest of his kinsmen in the other room. Ksenia smiled to herself and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before the humming began. She leaned her head back against the wall and listened as Thorin's voice rang out, the words, sad and mournful, went straight to her heart. They told of the Dragon Smaug's arrival at their beloved home. The other dwarves joined into the song and as the words drifted off into the night, she drifted off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**~*~*~*~ Author's note~*~*~*~ Thanks so much for the response so far! Please know now that I am not going to follow the book or the movie to an exact detail. In theory, we have all read or seen the Hobbit and know the story, so you will not see all the dialogue. I am not here to rewrite the Hobbit. I am simply interested in telling my 'what if' story. I hope that you all like Ksenia! I'm working on getting her and Thorin closer. Hope you all enjoy Chapter 2! OH! And I own nothing but Ksenia!~*~*~*~**~*~*~***

Chapter 2

Ksenia awoke to the sounds of dwarves stirring, gathering their things to begin their journey. The night before Bilbo had declared that he would not be joining them, but there seemed to be some discussion. She smirked as she watched Kili and Fili start a pool with Golin and Nori and Ori, and if she wasn't mistaken she saw Gandalf join in as they filed out of the house. Looking over her shoulder she saw the old wizard leave the contract on the kitchen table before turning to leave. In her red ink, she could see her name, scribbled across the bottom of the same piece of paper.

"Ksenia!" She turned to see Kili and Fili ride up on their ponies. "What do you think?" Kili asked, before Fili could continue. "Think Bilbo will join us?"

She looked over her shoulder and smiled before climbing up onto her own pony, chosen so that it would fit in with those of the dwarves. "You can put me down for that bet. The hobbit will join us, you'll see." Her smile continued even as Thorin's voice sounded over the company and they all began the trek out of the Shire.

Her pony followed the lead of the others and she found herself with Kili and Fili riding on either side of her and Gandalf nearby. Raising her gaze, she could see Thorin up ahead. The dutiful leader of the company, he rode first, eyes and ears ever on alert even in the Shire. She found herself imagine what he would be like without this particular stress hanging over them. Wondering what he was like before the Dragon Smaug had taken his home and his throne from him. What would he be like once he recovered the mountain and the treasure that lay underneath for him and his people?

"Wait! Wait!" The voice cut through the forest, cutting whatever conversation was being had. They came to a stop and turned to see the hobbit running to catch up, the contact clutched in his grip. He pulled up short and looked between Gandalf and Thorin. "All signed." He said as he handed the paper over to one of the dwarves who looks it over and nods. "Everything is in order. Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Ksenia's eyes turned from the hobbit then, to the mentioned King. The look on his face did not exude any confidence in the little hobbit's abilities. "Fine. Get him a pony." He stated before turning his eyes back to the road again and began moving the party along again. Bilbo began to complain, stating that his feet were perfectly good and that he could keep up with the ponies on foot. Ksenia couldn't help but laugh as the poor hobbit was suddenly and swiftly lifted from his feet by Kili and Fili and deposited upon a pony of his own. Riding up next to him, she leaned over a little. "This one will be good to you, you'll see. Relax, dear Bilbo." A smile graced her lips as tiny pouches began to fly through the air between different members of the company. She heard her name called, and raised her hand above her head in time to catch one of the flying pouches. Peering inside for a moment before tucking it away, she could hear Biblo asking Gandalf what was going on.

"I never doubted you." The old wizard explained as he caught his own winnings.

"Nor did I." Ksenia flashed a grin at the hobbit before kicking her heels a little and moving the pony forward a little more. She wasn't sure why, but she felt the need to be closer to the front of the party, nearer to where Thorin held the lead. It was a habit, needing to know where she was and where she was going. Centuries of wandering on her own, being in the middle of the pack, unnerved her. If Thorin noticed her change in the ranks of the company, he said nothing.

They traveled until the light was starting to fade, shifting from day until evening. Finally, Thorin raised a hand and turned, calling out across the company. "We will camp here for the night. Get a fire started."

It wasn't long before they were all sitting around the fire while Bilbo cooked. "Damn. I don't care if he is a burglar or not, as long as he keeps cooking." One of the dwarves stated as he devoured the stew that Bilbo managed to scrape together. Ksenia smiled over her bowl. It was really good. Hobbits had a wonderful talent for food that could not be denied. Soon, a watch had been set and the rest of the dwarves as well as the hobbit began to settle down for the evening.

Ksenia sat with her back against a nearby tree as she looked out over the company. Some of them were so young, did they even remember the home they were going against the threat of death for? Some were older, surely they had families now in their new home? Then her eyes turned to Thorin, he sat on the far side of the fire, sharpening a blade, seemingly lost in his thoughts. His dark hair glinted a little in the moonlight and moved with the night's breeze. His eyes were focused on the blade as he ran the sharpening stone over it. Her eyes imagined him again as the younger man, the young prince who had had his home stolen from him by the greed of another.

Dragons had an uncontrollable call towards large amounts of treasure. A horde was what every dragon ultimately strove for. They had to have it. Had to achieve it. It was in their very nature. But in such, they often destroyed the lives of many. That is what Smaug had done to the dwarves under the mountain. In following the nature of his life, he had destroyed the way of life for so many others. Now those who had been wronged by the dragon would repay him the kindness.

So lost in her thoughts, she was shocked to see Thorin's eyes suddenly upon her. It shook her out of her thoughts. Their eyes held for what felt like eternity. His hooded under dark brows, still dances in the firelight. She could only imagine what her's looked like. She could only hope that they were green… and not glowing red.


	3. Chapter 3

**~*~*~ Author's Note ~*~*~ Thanks to all who have read and reviewed! I had one comment about remembering that she was so old because of how she thought and spoke. I would answer that by saying that age doesn't mean maturity. Being centuries old by date, doesn't mean that they are not youthful of mind. I am so glad that you all are enjoying my story! Hope this chapter continues to meet your approvals!~*~*~*~**

Chapter 3

Rain was the word of the day the next day. Ksenia pulled her cloak out of her pack and swung it over she shoulders as the rain continued to pour. On and on their company trudged through the deluge. She was used to the weather, and judging by their demeanors, so were the dwarves. But she couldn't help but feel bad for Bilbo, he obviously wasn't used to this sort of travel, despite his proclamation that he had been on several walking holidays.

The conversation turned from the rain to a discussion about wizards. Hearing Gandalf talk of the other wizards made her smile. Many of the other dwarves were listening intently to the conversation, fascinated by the thought of the other great men in the world. She barely was able to contain her chuckles as Bilbo asked if the other wizards were great, or more like Gandalf. The look on the older man's face turned her quiet chuckles into a roar of laughter that brought most gazes to rest upon her.

"Sorry." She smiled at them, even as her face heated up with a slight blush. "Oh. Bilbo, Gandalf is perhaps the best wizard I've ever met."

"You've met other wizards?" The hobbit's eyes were wide despite the rain that continued to pour, and Ksenia realized her words.

"Well, yes. I've traveled… a lot." She smiled a little and hoped they would drop the subject. She wasn't so lucky.

"Tell us! Where are you from?"

"What have you seen?"

"Where have you traveled?"

The questions came at her in an onslaught of excited young dwarves. The older ones seemed amused at her discomfort. Raising her eyes she caught a slight tilt to Thorin's head, as if he were trying to listen to her answers without letting her know.

"Oh. I'm sure you don't want to listen to me babble about such things." She tried to get out of having to try and tell her life story without actually telling it.

"Come on! I bet you have some great stories!" Kili urged as he moved his pony up next to where hers trudged along.

"I… I…" She looked over at Gandalf for some way out of this. The old grey wizard only grinned at her.

Suddenly Thorin stopped the party and looked around. They had arrived in a denser part of the forest that provided a certain amount of coverage from the rain. "We will stop here for the night."

Thankful for the interruption, Ksenia dismounted and helped with tying all the ponies up so they wouldn't wander off. Gathering her pack she carried it toward where they were setting up their camp. Choosing a spot, like she normally did, with her back against a tree, she raised an eyebrow as boots appeared in her vision while she was unpacking a few of her things. Looking up from where she was kneeling she was mildly shocked to see Thorin standing over her. He certainly was awe inspiring. A dwarf with the presence of a much larger man, a true aura of a king.

"Yes?" She asked, turning a little so she could look at him better without craning her neck.

"I would like to know the answers to their questions, as well." He answered. His voice low, with a commanding air.

She raised an eyebrow at him again. "Never considered you to be one that would pry into the lives of others." She responded, immediately defensive. She could handle a certain amount of questions of curious young dwarves, but commands were not something she responded well to. Authority had never really been something she dealt well with.

He glowered at her. "I desire to know the people who travel with my company. Whether or not I can trust you."

She turned and settled herself back against the tree, resisting the urge to stand and tower over the dwarven king. No, she didn't want to undermine him, or make an already delicate situation worse.

"What makes you think you cannot trust me?" She responded.

"You are no elf. Nor are you of the race of men. I do not know what you are. And that is what concerns me. I do not know what danger you would bring to me and the company. To our quest." He responded sharply.

She mulled over his words for a moment before leaning forward, her arm resting across her bent knee. Her damp wet red hair hung around her face as she looked up at him with all seriousness. "You have my word. I will endeavor to bring no harm to you or your company. As I told you before, I merely wish to see you succeed in your quest."

Thorin was about to respond again when his name was called across the camp. Gandalf stood at the far side, expectantly. "This conversation is not over." The dwarven king stated simply before turning on his heel and marching off towards the wizard. She could hear their raised voices but chose not to interfere. No, she didn't like this place and would rather turn her attentions to keeping an extra ear and eye out.

Kili and Fili were torturing poor Bilbo with stories of battle, of orcs and wargs, and Ksenia could only shake her head at their antics. After a swift chiding from a returning Thorin, they were all treated to the story of their great leader. How he took up the oak shield in order to meet the Pale Orc in battle when his grandfather fell and his father went mad. It was a story that Ksenia had heard several times, but this time, the dwarf the story spoke of was within her sight and her heart ached at the pain he must have endured in his life.

Unfortunately, with the ending of the grand story, eyes turned to her again. Nori spoke up this time, "If you will not tell us about your life, will you not at least tell us a story from your travels!? Something you have heard?"

Ksenia sighed knowing they would not leave her alone until she spoke of something. "Alright, alright." She took a deep breath and rifled through her memories, of the many tales she had heard over her many years. "In a land, far to the west, beyond the realms you know of, there was a village. Nothing special. No great treasures. In the village there lived an even more unassuming peasant girl. Her parents were unknown, she had no great skill. An outcast with in her village, it appeared her destiny involved nothing more that dirt, mud, and hunger mixed with insults from the others in her village.

One day, the village fell prey to a Dragon. It made no sense to the villagers. They had no great gold, no hordes of treasures for the creature to want. The dragon would steal their livestock and terrorize their homes, but never did he destroy their livelihoods. They were at a loss of what to do about the creature, until one morning a stranger came into town. His horse was mighty, and his stature inspiring. His eyes shone like sapphires as he looked over the villagers. He declared himself a dragon expert and offered up a solution to their problem.

True, the village had no treasure. But not all treasure was silver, gold, or gems. The stranger's eyes fell upon the peasant girl. He declared that under the mud and grime they had suffered upon her, she was the most beautiful creature to live. She was the treasure that the dragon desired. He left that afternoon.

The villagers were so eager to make the creature go away that they carried the girl out of the village and tied her to a tree in the nearby forest. She cried and struggled at her bonds, and when the dragon appeared before her, she tried even harder. The creature picked her up in his claws and carried her off to his horde.

With her bonds cut by his claws she was deposited upon his horde of gold, silver, and gems. She scrambled to get away, but something changed, when she turned her head, it was not a dragon who stood before her. But a man. The stranger who had come into the village the day before."

Ksenia looked up at the moment and noticed them all entranced by her words. She coughed nervously.

"And then what?" Ori asked, eagerly.

"Dragon's can't change their shape!" Bofur exclaimed.

"Yea! I mean. How do you get all that body into a man!?" Kili asked.

Ksenia only shook her head. "Magic I suppose."

One of the older dwarves gave a 'harumph' and turned back to what he was doing. Obviously, not impressed by her explanation or her story. Ksenia only smiled a little.

"So what happened to the girl?" Bilbo asked.

Ksenia shook her head. "The dragon made her his queen. It is said that she fell in love with him. And when she died, he went mild. It is said that once he lost his mind, he could no longer channel the strength to become man again." She smirked over at the younger dwarves. "Are you happy now?"

They only nodded a little and she could only suspect that her story wasn't exactly what they had suspected. One of the older dwarves sent the younger ones to go keep an eye on the ponies, and Ksenia leaned back against her tree. Looking up, she noticed that Thorin hadn't been that far away, and had heard her whole story. His eyes fell on her again and she could only hope that he didn't discover the rest of the story she had told.

**A/N- Hope you all liked! Next chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- First, I own nothing. If i did, i wouldn't be struggling to get through grad school. Second, thank you so much for the response to this story. It started as a random idea and it has gone on from there. I look forward to your thoughts after this chapter. Do you know what Ksenia is yet? **

Chapter 4

Ksenia was silent after telling her story. Keeping to herself just seemed like a better idea. She busied herself with sharpening her sword and boot dagger. She raised an eyebrow as Bilbo slipped off after Kili and Fili. She shook her head at the antics of the younger ones. Not that she could really say much. Despite the years she had seen, she was still very young in comparison to others like her. Not that she had met any outside of her direct family. Pushing the thoughts about her family out of her head she looked up at the others of the company who were gathered around the fire. Gandalf was nowhere in sight and Thorin was brooding in his anger at whatever argument the two had had. She couldn't stop herself from studying the dwarven king. This was becoming too much of a habit for her liking. She found herself thinking about and watching him far too much. Shaking her head and turning her gaze back to her weapons, she tried to force her thoughts away.

So wrapped in her thoughts, she jumped out of her skin when Kili and Fili came barreling into the campsite.

"Trolls! Trolls! Have Bilbo!" One or the other exclaimed. Ksenia could barely understand as they tried to explain that the ponies had been stolen and Bilbo had tried to get them back, but had gotten captured himself. The dwarves took up arms in a flash and followed the two younger ones in a mad dash to where the trolls had been. Ksenia grabbed her sword and raced after them. The dwarves dashed between the legs of the three trolls, cutting and slicing at the larger creatures. It wasn't until the trolls threatened to pull the hobbit apart by his arms and legs that they all stopped.

She was shocked when Thorin dropped his sword to the ground in compliance with the trolls' demand. Ksenia glared at the trolls for another moment, debating revealing herself in order to retrieve the poor little hobbit. Looking around, there was no space. The trees and rocks were far too close together, she would only cause more problems and probably ruin her current relationship with the dwarves and it was precarious as it was. With a scowl she threw her sword down, watching as it stuck into the ground, its red jeweled handle glinting in the moonlight.

Soon, they all found themselves tied up. Most of the dwarves were tied up into sacks, while others were fastened onto a spit. Being too tall for the sacks, Ksenia found herself tied to a nearby tree. She fiddled with the bonds that held her, trying not to show her struggles to free herself. Her ears perked up as Bilbo started to instruct the trolls on how to properly cook and eat dwarves. She could almost burst out laughing at the responses that came from the dwarves.

"And they have parasites!" Bilbo explained.

"We do not have parasites! "

"You have parasites!"

Ksenia nearly groaned out loud. If those loud mouth young dwarves didn't keep their mouths shut, they would ruin everything. She smiled a little inwardly as she caught sight of Thorin kicking the younger dwarves through the sack he was tied up in.

"Ow! Yes! I have parasites!"

"I've got a parasite as big as my arm." Another exclaimed and Ksenia smiled. With the trolls distracted, she could focus on getting free. Finally, she closed her eyes and concentrated. A small lick of fire danced from her finger tips. Channeling the energy, she burned through the ropes holding her hands and quickly untied the rest of her bonds. Silently, she slipped away and into the trees, disappearing from the view of the trolls behind the rocks.

"Wait, where that lady go?" Shit! They had noticed she was gone. She scurried around the rocks and hid herself in the darkness. Another of the trolls caught on that Bilbo was just stalling and that dawn would arrive soon, and they started to turn back to the cooking process. Ksenia carefully started to climb up the rocks and reached around to start untying the bonds that held Thorin. He tensed, and she leaned in to whisper, "Its me." Finally freeing his bonds, they were startled to hear Gandalf.

"Dawn take you all!" The old wizard stood on the rocks above the trolls, and even as they debated eating him, the sun rose into the sky. She stared in wonder as they trolls turned to stone before her eyes.

"Well, I have to say I haven't seen that before." Ksenia commented. She glanced at Thorin who was also staring a little at the now stone trolls. "Have you seen that before?" He gave her a look before turning to help free the other dwarves. She shrugged a little and went to help with the others. After everyone was back on their feet, they went about collecting their gear.

"Trolls don't usually come this far from the mountains, Gandalf." Ksenia looked towards the wizard.

"There will be a cave nearby." The wizard nodded.

It didn't take them long to find it. Ksenia held her hand over her nose as the stench wafted over them. The dwarves were not so silent with their responses, vocally declaring their disgust for the smell. Despite the smell, they riffled through the cave, picking out small treasures, swords. She looked up in time to see Thorin grasp an elven sword.

"Orcrist." She whispered. Her eyes following the movement of the sword for a moment before she tore her gaze away. Gandalf and Thorin discussed the sword as Ksenia continued to look around the cave, picking up stray gems and bits of gold as she found them, and putting them into her pockets.

"What are you doing?" Thorin's voice was suddenly very close to her as she bent to pick up a particularly pretty ruby from the cave floor. She looked up at him. What was it about him always choosing when she was sitting or kneeling to confront her? It was like he was purposely choosing moments when he could tower over her for a moment. Shaking her head, she pocketed the gem.

"Nothing." She answered simply before rising to her height. She wasn't all that much taller than him. Enough that it mattered but not enough to say she towered over him by any stretch of the word. And when he looked at her like that, she still felt smaller.

"I watched you pick up every gem you spotted. I didn't peg you for a theft, or greedy." He stated simply.

Ksenia shrugged. "Can't a girl like pretty things?"

He didn't get a chance to answer her, someone or something was coming, barreling through the forest in their direction. "Stand your ground." Someone called, and swords were raised. Kili pulled and arrow and readied his bow. Thorin drew his newly acquired sword and Ksenia's red handled sword was clasped in her hand. They were all surprised with an odd looking man on a sled drawn by rabbits barreled into the clearing. Radagast the Brown.

They all lowered their weapons as Gandalf and the brown robbed, odd wizard discussed the terrors that had taken over his home forest. A howl sounded over the distance and Gandalf turned to Thorin.

"That is no wolf. It's a warg. Who else did you tell of your quest?"

"No one!" Thorin declared.

Ksenia jumped up onto a nearby rock and looked out over the distance. "An orc pack!"

"We are being hunted!" Gandalf exclaimed. "We must hurry."

"We will never out run them!" Ksenia exclaimed as she jumped back down to the ground, debating her options. The orc pack was closing in. How long did they have? Could they outrun the creatures? She seriously doubted it. How long could she afford to maintain her secret?

"Run. I will draw them off." The Brown wizard declared and Ksenia raised an eyebrow.

"They will catch you!"

He flashed them all a smile. "I'd like to see them try." He snapped the reins on his shed and the rabbits took off at break-neck speed.

Gandalf took the lead and they ran off in the other direction. She wasn't sure if they could make it, but she was certainly going to do everything in her power to escape the orcs and their wargs.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thank you again. Seeing all your favorites, follows, and reviews make me want to keep writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Once again, I own nothing but Ksenia! ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

They ran across the plains as Radagast drew the orcs and wargs off in another direction. Several times they ducked behind some rocks as they flew by, racing after the brown wizard and his rabbits. Once, Ksenia had to pull Ori back so he wouldn't be spotted. They followed Gandalf's lead though none of them knew where they were headed.

She ran after them all, trying to make sure than none fell behind. She found herself counting to fourteen over and over to make sure that all the dwarves and the hobbit were still together. They continued to run until it looked like Bilbo and a couple of the other dwarves were starting to tire. Looking over at Thorin, "We cannot continue like this for much longer!"

He only nodded as Gandalf took off again. One minute they were following the wizard and the next there were wargs around them. Kili notched an arrow and loosed it at one of them.

"Where is Gandalf?" Ksenia looked around, all she could see were plains, rocks, and nearing wargs.

"He has abandoned us!" Someone called. Ksenia doubted that, but she didn't have time to argue. Thorin called for them to ready themselves for battle. Ksenia drew her red handled sword and dropped into a battle stance, ready to take on their foes.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf's voice called from the rocks behind them. One by one the dwarves dove over the rocks. But the wargs were closing in. She grabbed Bilbo by his collar and threw him up and over the rock.

"Go!" She called to Kili who was still loosing arrows at their incoming attackers. Thorin stood with his new sword drawn, slicing the next of a warg who got too close. "Both of you!"

"No. Won't leave you!" Thorin called.

"I can take care of myself. Go!" They looked at her one last time before following their companions. Ksenia turned with a flourish and stared down her enemies. She couldn't let them follow the company. Wings exploded from her back in a flourish of red flame that burned hot and bright but not her or her clothing. A roar ripped from her lips as she struck down the orc that leapt at her. Another warg took off without it's rider at the site of her. Looking over her shoulder, no more orcs were left but elves were coming. Closing her eyes she concentrated on returning to her normal state.

She leapt up and over the rocks and slide down into the tunnel that opened up. Unable to slow her momentum she found herself barreling straight into the dwarven king who was standing and looking up at the entrance of the tunnel. The force sent them falling to the ground. She landed on top of him her face a mere breath away from his. Her emerald eyes met his dark ones. Her red hair hung around her face, starkly contrasting against his grey streaked black hair. Their bodies pressed against each other, she tried not to think about what it would feel like without the layers of leather and armor.

"Sorry." She mumbled and tried to stand. His hands came up to try and help her up.

"Ksenia. Your skin." He breathed as his hands brushed the bare skin of her arms. "It's like you are on fire! You have a fever." He declared.

Ksenia shook her head as she finally got to her feet. "No. No. I'm fine. Sorry I ran into you." She brushed off the looks that she was know getting.

"The path leads this way. I can't see where it goes. Do we follow it?" Someone called, breaking most of the stares that were focused on her.

"That would be wise, I think." Gandalf stated and one by one the dwarves and the hobbit followed the path. Ksenia straightened her clothes and began to follow after them. After several moments, her vision blurred and she blindly put her hand out to steady herself against the stone wall.

"Ksenia?" Thorin's voice was suddenly there. She shook her head, trying to clear it. Her energy suddenly depleted.

"I'm fine." She answered him. "Just… exhausted suddenly."

He looked at her funny and she gave him her best smile. Taking another moment before she pushed off the wall and started to follow the path again. Thorin kept an eye on her, she could feel it, as they followed the rest of the company. Finally, they emerged from the tunnel into what Ksenia had to believe was the most beautiful place on all of Middle Earth. She leaned against the stone wall behind her as she stared in awe.

"Where are we?" One of the dwarves answered.

Gandalf smiled. "The hidden valley."

"Rivendell?" Bilbo asked. Conversation ensued between Gandalf and Thorin. Ksenia closed her eyes as she struggled to maintain her energy level, the last thing she wanted to do was to pass out during their descent into the city of the elves. She had not realized the hatred that Thorin still harbored towards the elves. All elves. Not just the ones who he perceived to have abandoned his people when Smaug took his home.

"The only ill will you will find here is that which you bring with you," Gandalf snapped. "This will take some tact. You should let me do the talking." Ksenia smiled a little at that. Yes, she thought. Gandalf should do the talking. She was startled a few moments later to find Bilbo tugging at her elbow.

"Ksenia? You ok? We are moving on now?" He asked and she smiled a little at him.

"Yes. Yes of course." She followed them down the path and into the city proper. Silently she cursed herself. Even a partial shift took so much energy from her. It was why she avoided it as much as she did. Well, that and just the shock value that it would cause to others. Struggling to keep herself upright and conscious she followed the company. She could barely comprehend the conversation that the old grey wizard had with a youthful elf and when elves rode in on horses, surrounding them, the chaos of the dwarves who readied themselves for battle made her head swim. When Elrond emerged and greeted them, the energy among the dwarves shifted.

"What does he say? Does he offer us insult?" One called.

"No…" Ksenia answered. "He offers you food…" She barely uttered the words before her energy left her. There was a faint feeling of falling before she passed out completely.

**Sorry that it was a little shorter than the rest, that just felt like a good ending spot for the chapter. More soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Two chapters in one night? That's right! I was just on such a roll and I decided not to keep you all waiting for too long! Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 6

Ksenia awoke to a pounding at the door. Opening her eyes, she looked around. It took her a moment to realize that the pounding was not at the door, but in fact, in her head. Closing her eyes, she lay her head back against the pillow and groaned.

"Would you like some tea?" The gruff voice coming from the other side of the room made her eyes pop back open. Thorin sat in the window puffing on a pipe. He had shed his heavy fur coat and most of his leathers, leaving him in a dark shirt, his leather pants, and his boots. His hair hung heavy around his shoulders and a cloud of smoke wafted from his pipe and out the window. He looked so odd against the backdrop of the elven city and yet so majestic in his own right. "The elf said it would help your head."

With a groan, Ksenia pushed herself to a sitting position. "Umm… right. Thank you." She mumbled before reaching over to take the cup of tea. She didn't say a word, uncertain what all had transpired and just why the dwarven king was sitting in the room with her.

"I want some answers, Ksenia." He stated simply. She raised an eyebrow at him over her tea cup.

"I can't rightly give answers if I don't know the question, Thorin." She replied before taking a sip of the hot tea. Closing her eyes she leaned her head back against the ornately carved headboard. When she opened her eyes, he was standing over her. Shocked, for she hadn't heard him move, she nearly lost her grip on her cup.

"I can't have a loose cannon in my company. I need to know what you did, why your skin was on fire, and why you passed out." He demanded, his voice full of the kingly authority that he was surely used to throwing about.

She merely raised an eyebrow up at him, every one of her instincts screaming to rebel against his authoritative manner. "Just a little note, King Thorin. I don't handle authority well, so your demands are not the best way for you to get answers from my lips." She stated before returning to her tea.

He glared at her for several moments and she tried her best not to look at him. There was something about the darkness of his eyes and the presence he exuded that made her want to melt in a way that no one ever had before. Damn the dwarf and his ability to get under her skin. She watched from the corner of her eye as his hands clenched and unclenched several times, but still she remained silent.

"Very well." He replied finally, obviously trying to keep his voice more amicable. "You worried me, okay? I simply wish to know what happened. It would be better if I know what causes these things so that they can be prevented."

Ksenia looked up at him again. His concern was genuine. She could see it on his face and guilt took her then. She had kept so much from him. More than he probably knew and it wasn't fair to him. But to tell him, how would he react? She had no idea. She opened her mouth to answer when a knock came at the door. Thorin cursed as Ksenia called for whoever it was to enter. Elrond opened the door and smiled a little.

"I've come to check on the patient." He said and Thorin nodded.

"We will continue this conversation," The king informed her before striding out of the room.

"He cares for you." Elrond stated as he moved closer to the bed. "It was evident when you passed out."

Ksenia raised an eyebrow at that. "I seriously doubt that. He has known me for only a few days." She replied as the elf felt her forehead.

"I simply state what I know." He answered. "Well, your temperature is better. You must rehydrate when you shift, my dear. Surely you know this."

She could only blink at him and his words. "I… I don't know what you are speaking of."

He smirked a little in the way that elves did when they knew things that others thought they didn't. "Oh, I know what you are my dear. A dragon. Or at least partly a dragon." He stood then and poured her more tea and handed her the cup. She took the delicate cup from his hands but continued to stare up at him.

"How… how did you know?" She asked. No one had ever guessed before. Much less someone she didn't know.

"Oh. I know a lot of things. I also know that you need to tell him. He deserves to know. And you will need him to know. So he can help you." He looked up as a knock came at the door. "I am needed elsewhere. Rest, child. And tell your dwarven king." He left her then. Left her with her thoughts.

She had been about to tell Thorin before the elf had interrupted, but now her thoughts tumbled about in her head. She could only hope that she got a moment alone with him again before they had to leave.

Several minutes later another knock came at the door and Ksenia hoped to see the object of her thoughts appear in the door way. She was greatly disappointed when an elven woman appeared.

"Your companions are having dinner. Lord Elrond suggested that you might wished to join them. He sent me to help you dress, if you so desired." The woman held an emerald green dress in her arms.

Several minutes later, she was dressed, her hair down in a very elven style, and a ruby necklace around her neck. Descending the stairs to where the dwarven company was creating a ruckus while eating, she scanned the room for Thorin. He was sitting at the far end of the room, eating with much more decorum than the others. She couldn't help but get lost in her thoughts. Yes, she needed to tell him. She just had to find a way to get him away from the rest of their friends. Kili was the first to notice her on the stairs and he nearly dropped his cup before elbowing Fili who's mouth hung open like he was trying to catch flies with it. One by one the dwarves silenced as she entered the room. Blushed crept up her cheeks and down her neck.

"What are you all staring at?" She demanded, her hands falling to her hips.

"You just look so pretty, Miss Ksenia." Ori answered and her blushed deepened.

"Yea! Who would have thought you'd look so… elvish!" Kili called out, only to be elbowed hard in the ribs by Fili. Ksenia could only smile through her blush as she sat down to eat. Looking up, her eyes caught those of her dwarven king at the other end of the room. Her dwarven king? Where did that come from? She shook her head and concentrated on getting some food into her stomach.

The company ate and talked and joked and sang for a long while and Ksenia took the time to enjoy and relax in their company. Looking up from a conversation with Bilbo about the lives of the elves, she noticed Thorin slip out of the room on his own. Waiting a few more moments, she excused herself and followed after him.

She found him, much like she'd seen him when she first awoke earlier in the day, sitting on the edge of a balcony with a pipe to his lips. "Thorin?"

He looked over towards her, but if he was startled by her presence, he didn't show it. "Ksenia." He replied as she walked over to him. She placed her hands on the railing and looked out over the city. It was evening and the lanterns where being lit, giving the city an even more unearthly quality.

"You are right. You do deserve to know." She started, without looking at him, afraid that she would lose her nerve. "I have not told a soul. Ever." She took a deep breath. "The story I told? A few nights ago. Do you remember it?"

"I do." He answered simply.

"The story I told was… of my parents." She couldn't believe the words had left her lips. Turning to look at him, she expected revulsion, similar to that which he harbored for the elves. The elves had merely not helped his people, while it was one of her kind who had destroyed and taken his home from him. But it was more of a look of confusion in his eyes.

"That would make you…"

"Half dragon." She answered for him. He continued to stare at her, his pipe forgotten.

"I do not understand then. Why did you pass out? What are you doing on this quest?" He asked and Ksenia closed her eyes as she debated how to answer.

"Because I am half, it takes great energy to shift. Literally it drains me. If I were full blooded then I would have difficulty maintaining a human-like form. But, much to my father's dismay, I am more like my mother than I am him." She turned again and looked out over the city. Images of her past flowing through her mind. "As for why I am on this quest with you, perhaps I simply feel that I must right a wrong done to you."

She could see him staring at her out of the corner of her eye. "Your parents? They are dead then?" He asked.

"My mother is and my father as I knew him is as well." She answered.

"What do you mean?" He asked her before returning to his pipe. "I am sorry, I do not mean to pry into your life. You have answered my questions." She watched him as he tried to process everything she had told him. She now worried about telling him the rest. He had not run from her in revulsion over the reveal of her nature. But surely knowing the identity of her father would.

"No. You are right, you deserve to know. When my mother died, my father lost his mind. He could not stand to remain in his horde. It reminded him too much of her. So he destroyed it. Mad, he took off in search of another vast treasure." She looked back at him then. Hoping that she would not have to say the words. Hoping that he would catch on and not hate her. Looking into his eyes, she watched as the realization hit him.

"Your father is the dragon Smaug." It wasn't a question. No. He knew it from the look in her eyes. She bit her lower lip as she waited for the outrage that was surely to come.

**A/N- *gasp* Now that you know, what do you think? How with Thorin respond? Opinions? Thoughts? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I really hope you like where i went with this! ENJOY!**

Chapter 7

Ksenia stood there, stock still as she watched the dwarven king. Trying to get a clue as to his reaction. He had figured out the truth of her. She'd lead him to the conclusion, of course. But hearing the words from his lips… she didn't know what to expect next. She worried her lower lip with her teeth as she waited. Waited for him to yell, to be angry, to hate her, to demand that she not accompany them any further. Some sort of response. But he was silent. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"It is the truth then. You are the daughter of the creature that destroyed our home. Took our gold and cast us out into the world. Who took so many lives and livelihoods." He stated. His voice was cold and Ksenia winced at the sound of it. It was almost worse than if he were yelling at her.

"Yes." Was all she could muster at first. She looked down at her hands as they worried at the fabric of the dress the elves had put her in.

"Why would you agree to come on this quest then? Do you seek to join him when we arrive? To betray us when we are so close? Is that what your goal is? To sabotage our quest?" He demanded, on his feet now. Ksenia looked down at him slightly. He was tall for a dwarf and she had inherited her mother's short mortal height. She only stood a few inches taller but the look he leveled her with made her feel like the size of the hobbit. She found herself taking a step back, finding herself pressed against the railing of the balcony. Something in her cried out at his words. Hearing them from him, it was like something tearing within her that she couldn't explain.

"No." She stated plainly once she regained her courage, pushing past the feeling in her chest. "I have no aspirations to betray or sabotage you. My intentions have always been sincere. I seek to aid you. The man I knew to be my father is gone. Lost to the madness that took him. Surely you know how that feels." She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, knowing full well that the subject of his father was a touchy one. But he had insulted her, it was only right to throw some back. At least that is how she rationalized herself out of immediately apologizing. Why in all of Middle Earth did she feel like apologizing? Why did this feel like an argument with a lover? She shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again to find him standing even closer to her than before. She could feel his breath on her skin. Her teeth immediately began worrying her lip again, it was a horrible nervous habit she had. Her breath quickened again as she realized that his gaze kept moving from her eyes to her lip and back again. Her skin was surely hot to the touch. It was something she couldn't control.

"I… I swear… I should kill you. Should demand you remain here." He leaned forward, his lips were a hair's breath from her. His was breath hot and his eyes dark. "I don't know why I don't. Damn you. If I find you have some spell on me. I swear… if you betray us… I will kill you myself."

Ksenia gripped the railing behind her, her fingers digging into the ornately carved banister. Her heart pounded in her ears as she heard his words. The feeling of him so close. It was almost more than she could handle. "And I swear…" She whispered in return, "I will never do anything to cause you harm. Or any other. And I have no ability with spells…" Her eyes were hooded as she watched him. He was close enough to kiss her. And the thought of it caused a funny warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her lips parted and she could tell he was staring at them. She held her breath. Would he? Wouldn't he? If he did would it mean a damn thing.

It all happened so fast. One moment, she was holding her breathe as they stood so close. An odd battle of wills. Knowing that he surely hated her for what she was. Perhaps more than he hated the elves. The next, his hand wrapped around the back of her neck, tangling in her hair as he bruised her lips with his. The kiss was not one of gentleness or love. No, it was one that was full of anger and confusion, wrapped in passion that neither could explain.

Ksenia's lips parted under Thorin's with a moan. The taste of him was like nothing she had experienced. She could taste the smoke from his pipe mingled with what she could only guess was his natural taste. The smell of him, all masculinity and earthy, invaded her nose. To him she tasted of spice and the wine she'd had at dinner. His tongue slipped into her mouth to taste her further, the sounds she was making, the soft moans, spurred him on.

It ended as abruptly as it started. Thorin broke the kiss and spun on his heel, stomping off through the archway, leaving Ksenia alone on the balcony with bruised lips. After a moment of standing still, stunned by his actions, she turned and leaned against the railing, letting the cool night air waft over her heated skin. She felt like she was on fire, so much so that she had to stare at her hands to make sure that she was in fact not exuding fire.

"Miss Ksenia?" The voice made her jump out of her skin as she spun to see Bilbo standing there. "Are you well?" He asked with genuine concern.

Ksenia looked at him for a long moment before nodding. "Yes. Yes I am well."

Ksenia had retired to the room she had woken up in that morning, not desiring to see anyone else in that moment. She had heard that Thorin was to meet with Elrond and Gandalf about runes on a map and the others were enjoying themselves far too much down stairs. Ksenia suddenly had no interest in drinking and eating herself into a stupor. Instead, she opted for sitting at the window in the room where she could think.

Her fingers mindlessly played with the ruby that hung around her neck. She thought a little back to when the elvish woman had presented it to her. Ksenia's eyes had widened at the sight of the jewel. "You must take this back, for I fear that if I touch it I will never give it back." She had told the woman. But she had only smiled at her. "Lord Elrond knew that you would say that. He said that your kind would never give a treasure back once it was in your hands."

Ksenia sighed now as she thought about it, her fingers trailing over the jewel at the base of her neck. It was the truth. It was the one thing she has truly inherited from her father, beyond long life and her dragon blood. The one fault, she supposed. She had the same attraction and desire for treasure. Gold, gems, it mattered not. Once she had it in her possession, she never gave it up.

A knock at her door shook her from her thoughts. "Come." She called.

The door opened to reveal Thorin, he was fully dressed in his leathers and fur coat. "If you are to come with us, then ready yourself. We leave before the dawn."

Ksenia started to nod and stand, but he stormed into the room and stood in front of her. She raised an eyebrow up at him. "You will not tell any of the others." He demanded.

She leveled him with her one glare. "Which part? The fact that I'm a dragon. Or the fact that you kissed me?"

His eyes were stormy as he looked at her. He seemed to be debating his answer. Whatever she had expected, she hadn't expect him to kiss her again. But kiss her he did. This one was just like the last, his lips bruised hers with his urgency. This time she let her own hands tangle into his hair, arching herself into the kiss, letting him know that he wasn't the only one who felt it. Damn if she'd let him be the only one who participated. She wasn't the type to just sit there and let the man take over everything.

When he broke the kiss, he looked at her. "The dragon part." That was all he said before he turned on his heel and left the room. Breathless, she watched him leave, her thoughts jumbled in her mind. But one thought that trailed through her head would haunt her the rest of the night as she gathered her things.

_Not all treasure is silver and gold. _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- So glad you all are liking where I am going with this. Thanks for all the reviews! They mean so much! Just a note about Thorin, I like pretty much all versions of our favorite Dwarven King, but I really don't see him being a very sweet and gentle sort. He's been through too much that I don't see him playing coy and courting her. I see a much rougher Thorin, one who has seen hell and is still going through it. But Ksenia has seen hell too. So its not like she is offended by his manner. Also, ****I'm trying to get as much Ksenia/Thorin time in between the actual Hobbit plot points as I can. ****Hope you enjoy this next installment. **

Chapter 8

Ksenia snuck down the stairs, once again dressed in her red and black traveling clothes. Her pack was strapped to her shoulders and her cloak hung around it. The ruby given to her by Lord Elrond still around her neck. She tried to force herself to leave it, a personal test of her will, which she ended up failing miserably. A dragon just couldn't give up a treasure once it was theirs. Shaking her head, she approached the dwarves that were also gathering their things. Her eyes immediately searched out the dwarven king. Thorin was standing off to one side, eyes searching the nearby dwellings for signs of elves. Anything that would give him the impression that someone would try to stop their departure.

She caught his eyes and for a moment they stared at each other from across the room. Kili and Fili helped each other fasten their packs onto their backs. Bombur complained about the food they had packed. Ori was badgered that he wasn't moving fast enough by the older Gloin and Dwalin. But it was all background noise to Ksenia for the moments that Thorin held her gaze. It was like when she stared at a gem that was now hers. Finally, he broke the connection and turned sharply, as if expecting to see elven guards appear in order to keep them hostage. But nothing and no one came around the corner.

"You are going to be continuing with us, Miss Ksenia?" She turned and smiled down at Bilbo.

"Was there any doubt?" She asked, bewildered.

"There was a rumor." He stated with a shrug.

Ksenia shook her head. "No. I will be continuing with you until the end, Mr. Baggins." She smiled as she looked up at Thorin. "I signed the contract, did I not?"

"Well, if I may say so, Miss Ksenia. I feel better with you with us." One of the dwarves called him and Bilbo took off to finish packing up his things.

They snuck out of the valley with little incident. Single file, they emerged on the other side and began once again on their path. They walked the whole day. Thorin led the company along, followed by the rest of the group. He remained silent for the most part, despite the lively conversation that could be heard from the mouths of the younger ones. Ksenia couldn't help but smile as Kili and Fili told wild tales to the hobbit, who listened wide-eyed.

They were so full of life, it made her wonder about their uncle. What would he have been like before her father had stolen everything from him? What would he be like now? Was there a lively heart and soul underneath the stoic masculine demeanor that he exuded? She now knew first hand that passion lay under that hard surface and her lips still tingled at the thought. Her stomach did flip flops at the suggestion that it would happen again. She found herself lost in her thoughts as they walked, her mind rolling with 'what if' scenarios. Her imagination running wild with the thought of his hands on the rest of her body, wondering what it would be like to lay with her dwarven king.

There it was again. She could almost growl at herself. What was with this 'hers' thing? He most certainly wasn't hers. How could anyone belong to someone else? She most certainly didn't own him. She looked up and watched his back as he led them further on. Watching his dark head and fur coat in front of her she was struck with the very story that she had told them all those nights ago. Her father had strode into her mother's village and by all intents and purposes had claimed her as his treasure. He had to have her just as he had to have his gems and gold. Was that what she was feeling? Her dragon half wanting its treasure. She shook her head again and tore her eyes from the back of their leader.

So caught up in her thoughts, she never heard the command that they would be stopping for the night and she ran right into Bofur who had been walking in front of her. Apologizing profusely, she blushed at her incompetence and threw a glare at Kili and Fili who were laughing at her. Silent, her thoughts still haunting her, she settled herself by one of the trees, like she always did, and focused on sharpening her sword and boot dagger. Pointedly she kept her eyes on her task. The last thing she needed to do is look up and immediately search out Thorin… again. They were on a quest and she didn't need to be mooning over their leader, nor getting distracted by the thought of his lips and hands.

A fire was built and dinner was made. Most of the dwarves sat around the campfire and talked about their experiences with the elves. She smiled a little as she listened to them.

"What about you, Ksenia?" Kili called over to her.

"What about me, Kili?" She answered without looking up.

"Do you have any stories to tell of our time with the elves? You weren't with us most of the time?" He asked.

"Yea! Did they do some magic on you when you passed out?" Fili added.

"Surely you saw more of Rivendell than the rest of us!" Ori looked excited.

Ksenia took a deep breath and looked up finally, her eyes going straight past them all to catch Thorin's. He was staring at her intently, awaiting her answer. Finally, she shook her head a little, averting her eyes from the dwarven king's. "No. I wouldn't call it particularly interesting." She answered.

"Where did you get the necklace then?" Nori asked.

"Yea! I don't remember seeing it before." Fili declared.

"Do you have an elf admirer!?" Kili teased.

Ksenia shook her head and did her best to ignore the heated gaze of their leader. Dammit, was he trying to make her feel so uncomfortable? Why didn't he say something? "No. No admirer. At least, not that I know of…" She trailed off a little as she looked down at her sword. "It was a gift from Lord Elrond."

"Why would he give you such a gem?" One of them asked. She didn't look up, didn't answer. Because she didn't have an answer. Thankfully, Thorin finally chose to intervene.

"That is enough. Oin, take the first watch. The rest of you, get some sleep. You will need it tomorrow." With a few grumbles, the company wisely chose to follow their king's command. Ksenia put away her sharpening stone and sheathed her sword. Standing, she commented that she would return in just a moment.

Walking just a little ways away from the camp she leaned her back against an oak and looked up at the sky through the branches. She didn't truly know why their questions bugged her so much. But at the same time, she felt like she was telling them half-truths. Her mind was already so muddled that she didn't know what to do. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax. Being so distracted would only make her useless to the company and their quest.

With her eyes closed she let her senses heighten. She could hear the sounds of the woods around them. The animals that inhabited them, the wind in the trees. The snapping of foliage as someone walked up behind her. Acting on instinct she drew her sword as she spun. Her blade stopping an inch away from the throat of the very menace of her thoughts.

Thorin stood there, stoic as ever, with his eyebrow raised. His eyes were dark and stormy as he stared at her. "It is good to know that your reflexes are unchanged." He stated simply. With a deep breath, Ksenia withdrew her sword and slid it back where it belonged on her hip.

"Sorry." She mumbled before turning away again, leaning against the trunk of the oak tree. "Can I help you?"

"I came to check on you. It is not safe for anyone to be out here alone." He answered. His voice betrayed no emotion.

"I can take care of myself." She answered, willing herself not to look at him.

"Obviously." He replied. She couldn't stop herself anymore, she turned her head to look at him. It was most certainly her undoing. He might be able to show no emotion, but she was not so lucky. Taking a breath she ventured along that path.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you cared, Thorin." His name rolled off her tongue and she couldn't help but hold her breath as she awaited his response.

It took him several moments before he answered. "I do not pretend to understand, Ksenia. I should hate you. Should send you away. Do not take my actions for deep seated emotion for you. But there is no mistake that you call to me in a way that no other ever has."

She blinked at him several times. "Such the romantic you are." She stated dryly before turning her gaze away and once again looking up at the stars that glittered above them. Before she could react he was there, in front of her, pressed against her. His face mere breaths from her. His hands tangled into her hair as he looked into her eyes.

"I am no romantic, Ksenia." He ground out. "You'll get no pretty words from me. I have no heart left for it." Their lips met. Just like before, it was no gentle kiss. It was not the sweet kisses that young virgin maidens dreamed of having. No, the kisses they shared were full of passion. Each demanding from the other what the other was willing to give.

Ksenia's arms wound around Thorin's neck as he pressed her up against the tree trunk. His body ground against hers, drawing a moan from her throat. Her fingers tangled in his hair, tugging slightly at the roots. One of his hands gripped her hair at the base of her neck, his fingers tangled in her crimson locks. His other hand trailed over her torso, brushing against her leather covered breasts and down her waist. He gripped her waist and hip, bringing her closer against him. She could feel him, hard and masculine under his armor and leathers. It took her breath away.

He tore his lips from hers and she pouted a little, fearful that he would storm off again without a word, but no, his lips trailed down the edge of her jaw and down her neck. A cry ripped from her lips at the feel of his lips, teeth, and tongue on the skin of her neck. His beard brushing against her sensitive skin.

"Your skin is on fire." He growled at her as his grip tightened on her. His teeth grazing her skin with nips before taking a bolder move to sink his teeth into her flesh. She cried out and arched against him. It would leave a mark in the morning but she didn't care. She lifted her leg up and hooked it onto his hip in response. She could feel the bark of the tree trunk pressing into her back, but she didn't care.

"Thorin!" She cried out as she felt him grind into her. Her head flew back against the tree as his hands found their way to her breasts. She had to stop herself from tearing at his clothes and hers in a desperate need for flesh against flesh. What was wrong with her? She was acting like a wanton harlot. But all she could think was that this was the way it was to be. It was ok to act like this, because he was hers. Her treasure.

"Thorin!" A voice called. For a moment she thought it was hers. "Ksenia?" No. It wasn't her voice. It was one of the others.

She heard Thorin curse under his breath against her skin. With a growl he tore himself away from her, his eyes met hers and she could see his passion there. He hesitated for a moment before his name was called again. With another curse he stepped forward and kissed her again before taking her hand and dragging her back to the camp. "Might as well let them know," He declared as he pulled her along. "That way they know better than to interrupt next time."

She raised an eyebrow. "Next time?" She asked. He looked over at her. "Indeed."

**So what do you think!? Please review and let me know! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Another chapter! Hope you like! Please review! Let me know what you think. I live for your reviews. They are the reason I keep writing! Also, tomorrow I go to see the hobbit for the second time. So excited.**

Chapter 9

She let Thorin pull her by the hand out of the woods and into the campsite. Surely, she looked quite the part, her hair a mess and lips bruised from his kisses. Silent looks of shock graced the faces of their companions. Most were already laid out on their blankets but few were actually asleep. Kili and Fili looked as if they were about to say something but one look from their uncle and they closed their gapping mouths. Dwalin and Balin seemed to glare at her for some reason that she could not explain. Thorin picked up Ksenia's pack and carried it over to where his was laid out, never once letting go of her. She raised an eyebrow as he finally let her go and settled himself onto his blanket.

"Am I suddenly your pet that can be carried around and told what to do?" She hissed at him. A part of her amused by his actions, but the independent woman who had traveled most of Middle Earth on her own, felt the need to assert herself.

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow up at her. "No. But I'll not have my woman sitting so far from me." He replied before he turned back to his work, laying out his things for the night.

"Yours?!" She demanded. Her hands on her hips, her stomach did flip flops at the thought but she mentally told herself to quiet. "You think a few kisses mean that I am yours. Tell the truth, Thorin. You don't trust me and this is your excuse to keep an eye on me." She could feel the others rustling in their bedrolls.

Thorin stood with a huff, pulling her close and a little ways away from the camp again. "Durin take you, woman. I didn't mean any of those things, dammit. I simply wanted you closer to me. Not across the fire wedged between my nephews and Bombur." He growled at her in low voice. "Is it wrong to let them know that you are mine? Especially, those nephews of mine that cannot keep their eyes off you?"

Ksenia stared at her for several moments, searching his eyes, before sighing, a soft smile on her lips. "You aren't used to this are you? The caring?"

His lips twitched a little and his brow furled, as if he didn't know how to respond. Ksenia shook her head a little before turning and moving to where he had left her things. Without a word she pulled out her blanket and laid it out next to his. She settled down, facing the fire and it wasn't long before she felt him lay down behind her. He didn't say a word, nor did he make any motion to move closer to her. A sly smile crossed her lips and she let sleep take her.

Her dreams haunted her that night. She saw her father as he once was, laughing and chasing her around his gold horde. Ksenia would hide behind the mountains of gold and wait for him to find her. She saw herself as a young child sliding down those mountains, laughing and giggling. Suddenly, the image of her father shifted. His kind sapphire eyes shifted to an unrecognizable hue, filled with hatred… madness. The man before her shifted and became a thundering dragon. He roared and fire exploded around her. The cavern full of gold and jewels began to crumble around her. Her world falling apart. She scrambled to find her way out but the gold seemed to move like a river, pulling her along with it. The dragon that was her father thundered above her.

She awoke with a start and a scream on her lips. Sitting upright she looked around frantically. None of the others were awake as she tried to catch her breath. A hand on her shoulder made her jump and draw her dagger without a thought. Turning she saw Thorin, his eyes full of worry.

"Sorry." She mumbled, returning her dagger to her boot. She rubbed a hand over her face. "I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow and sat down beside her. Seeing that no one else was awake, she could only assume that it was his turn as watch. "You didn't look fine. That must have been some dream. Do you want to talk of it?" He asked. Ksenia smiled a little, he was trying.

"Not really. Just… memories." She answered, looking up the sky was starting to lighten. Dawn would be upon them soon and then the trek up and over the Misty Mountains would begin. "We have bigger worries." Shifting until she was sitting cross legged, she started to mess with the tangled red mass of her hair.

She heard him huff and then his hands were in her hair, running his fingers through the locks. "What are you doing?" She demanded and started to pull away from him.

"You're hair. It would be easier to manage if you braided it." He replied gruffly as he went about untangling the knots.

"What? And the great King Thorin is going to braid my hair for me?" She teased a little, even as she turned a little to let him go about his work.

He was silent for several moments. "Its… something that we dwarves do, I guess. It is a sign of trust and… intimacy to do one's hair. Well, outside of family that is." He seemed to stumble a little at the words.

"Have you done many ladies' hair?" She asked a little, enjoying teasing him a little. She had to admit, feeling his fingers in her hair, braiding sections of it back and away from her face, it was soothing.

"No." Was his curt reply. "I've rarely done another's hair." They were both silent for several moments. "And no one I have ever known has had hair like yours. Like liquid flame in my hands." He murmered and Ksenia's heart warmed.

"Nor will you likely find any other with it. My father was the only other one who I have known to have hair like mine." She answered a little, staring into the embers of the campfire. A small smirk graced her lips as she looked over her shoulder. "Though if you was to see liquid flame, I can show you."

A look of concern and confusion crossed his face and she feared that he would say no. But with a silent nod she turned her attention back to the campfire. Holding out her hand towards it, flame emerged from her skin, licking up and over her flesh without burning. It coiled around her wrist and fingers and with a flick of her wrist is flew the short distance between her and the campfire. It ignited the embers and brought the fire to life before settling a little, creating a perfect cooking fire. She turned her head again with a smile on her lips to see Thorin's reaction.

His face was stoic, his eyes staring at the fire. Those eyes were stormy, as if he were struggling internally with something. Ksenia's heart sank. No. He wasn't ready to handle what she was. It was evident in his eyes, in his demeanor. He might say that he was, but it was obvious to her. Turning her head away she sighed and did her best not to let her disappointment show.

Lips on her shoulder and neck made her tense. "Forgive me." He whispered against her skin. "You were right. I am no good at these things." An arm found its way around her waist as he settled behind her. "I have only focused on this quest and my people for so long. I do not know how to care, as you put it."

She nodded a little, her skin heating up against his touch. "I'm not too good at it either. I… I learned long ago not to desire things I could not keep." She looked down at her hands and debated telling him anything further. But if she did not put faith in him, how could she expect it in return. "Dragons… don't handle giving up things that they deem are theirs very well. And not all treasure is gold, silver, and jewels." She turned her head then, searching his face for a sense of understanding.

He stared at her for several moments. "You won't have to give me up." He stated gruffly. "And I don't intend to give you away either." His lips found hers again, softer than the last two times, but the urgent passion was still there. A sense of possession filled this kiss, both of them claiming the other as their own. Without a thought, she turned in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her hands in his hair. One of his hands came up to cup her cheek as his tongue slipped into her mouth, his other hand was securely wrapped around her waist. Lost in the sensation of his kiss, she felt herself behind lowered to the ground, his body above her and she arched up against him.

A not so polite cough made them both jump. Thorin moved away from her swiftly and they both looked up to see Dwalin looking at them in a disapproving manner. Ksenia sighed a little as she sat up. The rest of the party awoke soon after and began gathering her things. As she helped clear the camp, she found her eyes often searching out Thorin and much to her delight, her eyes often found his looking back at her. They emerged at the foot of the Misty Mountains and Ksenia found a feeling of dread in her stomach. Looking over at Thorin once more, she debating questioning his choice of path, but the last thing she wanted was for him to feel that she was undermining him. So she hiked her pack onto her back, and followed the rest of the company up the mountain.

**A/N- So what do you think? Trying to get Ksenia and Thorin closer and not just angry kissing. LOL Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- On and On they go! There is little deviance allowable in this part, but I try to do my best in showing Ksenia's viewpoint on what is going on, while adding as much as Ksenia and Thorin as I can. Hope you enjoy! Please review! I love hearing all your thoughts!**

Chapter 10

Thorin led the way up the mountain pass, the air grew thinner and colder. Ksenia picked her way up the pass, following the lead of the dwarves who were far more used to such places than she. It was obvious that Bilbo was feeling just as out of his element as she. More than once she caught him as he stumbled a little. Though, unlike the dwarves who chided him and told him to keep up, she simply smiled in an attempt to reassure him. Gandalf was right, there was more to the hobbit than met the eye.

Higher and higher they climbed, up and over the mountain pass. Night fell and it became harder and harder to see.

"We need to find shelter," She heard Thorin call. Looking around her, she had no idea where they could possibly find such a thing in this place. Before the thought could finish, a boulder fell from somewhere above them. Crashing against the mountain face, it showered rock upon them. She plastered herself against the mountain.

"This is no thunderstorm!" One of the dwarves called. She couldn't tell who spoke. The sound of it falling rock filled her ears. "It's a thunder battle!" The mountain seemed to move as she watched, wide eyed. It stood, grabbed another chunk of the nearby mountain and hurled it through the air. It shattered above them as another mountain seemed to stand up.

"The myths are true! Giants! Stone giants!" Bofur stood in shock as he watched in awe. Ksenia reached out and pulled him back as the mountain they were on started to move. She cursed as they all struggled to maintain their footing. The mountain seemed to split in half, under her feet, separating the party in two. Ksenia leapt to one side to keep from falling into the gap.

"Fili!" Kili called as he reached across the gap towards his brother. The party, split in two clung to their respective moving mountain legs. Ksenia clutched at Kili to keep him from falling in his desire to reach his brother on the other side. Their feet slipped and their hands gripped at the mountain side as the stone giants continued in their battle. The leg that Ksenia was on crashed into an unmoving mountainside and they all scrambled up onto the path.

Her hand found Thorin's arm in fear as she watched the other half of their party still clinging to their moving mountain. As one stone giant struck a blow the other, she watched in horror as the others were flung into the cliff face. Her cries mingled with those of Thorin and the others, Kili's the loudest as he feared the worst for his brother. As the stone giant moved away, they all rushed forward, dreading the carnage they would surely face.

A bright smile came to Ksenia's face as she saw them all there on the path, a little scratched up, but all in one piece. Then as she looked around, her heart dropped.

"Bilbo!"

"Where is the Hobbit?" Another called. Their eyes searched frantically, only to find him holding on desperately to the side of the path.

Ksenia cried out and moved to help pull him up, but the others raced forward. Their hands grasping to try and hoist the hobbit up and over. But he slipped. Ksenia feared the worst and began to shed her pack should she need to reveal herself in order to rescue the falling hobbit. If she must shift in order to fly and save their burglar, she would. Her heart leapt as she watched Thorin throw himself over the side and lift Bilbo up and into the arms of the others. But his foot slipped and he was left dangling over the side himself. She rushed forward the same time Dwalin did. Together they pulled their dwarven king up and over the side.

"I thought we'd almost lost our burglar." She heard one of the younger ones say.

"He's been lost since he left his home." Thorin retorted before turning to continue on their path. Ksenia glared after him for several moments before she started to move. Now was not the time to say something. Not in front of the others, nor on the high mountain pass where danger still lingered. She flashed Bilbo a reassuring smile before continuing on after their leader.

They found a cave soon enough and Thorin declared that they would find shelter there for the night. "Search the back. Caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied."

Gloin moved to start a fire as the others began to settle themselves, but Thorin stopped him. "No fires, here. Get some rest. We leave at first light. Bofur, you take the first watch."

Ksenia settled herself with her back against the side of the cave and watched with a raised eyebrow as he barked orders. She knew of the stress he faced and as most men, he responded to it by feeling in control of something. Her frown must have still been on her face as he settled himself next to her. "Why do you look at me in such a manner?" He growled low enough that only she could her.

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "Do you really feel that I need to tell you what you already know?"

His glare was one of inquiry and frustration. "But you say nothing."

She turned her gaze away, studying the innards of the cave. "I will not question you in front of your company. You are the chosen leader. Their king. But that does not mean I have to approve of your decisions, nor your methods."

He studied her, she could feel his eyes boring into her. "You will constantly be a challenge for me, will you not, Ksenia."

Hearing her name roll of his tongue in the manner that it did made her want to forget that she was irritated with him, with the way that he had treated Bilbo, with the way that he barked orders at everyone. It made her want to turn her head and kiss the lips that had just said her name. But she stopped herself and smiled a little instead. "Did you really think that I would be simple?" She turned to face him, a slight twinkle in her eye. "Knowing who and what I am… did you think I would be some swooning maid who agreed to your every whim and command?"

The corners of his lips tugged into a slight smiling. If she hadn't known what she was looking at, she probably would have missed it. Or thought it to be nothing, but she knew and it warmed her heart.

"A dwarf could have hope, no?" He responded and Ksenia couldn't hold back her laughter. It echoed through the cave, drawing eyes to where she sat.

A slight blush crawled up her neck and graced her cheeks and she looked down at her hands. "You could hope for many things, Thorin, King under the Mountain. But that is one that you should give up now, because it will never happen."

He said nothing, but she watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was fidgety. If they had been in the woods again, somewhere where they were not crammed in so close with the rest of the company, he might have moved closer, kissed her, or more… but being as that they were in fact crammed into the cave he merely took her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it. "Then I look forward to your challenges."

Ksenia felt her skin heat up in response to his touch, but before she could respond he had settled himself back against the cave and pulled her by the hand so that she lay beside him. If she had thought that sleeping in on the ground in the forests, with the roots and rocks digging into her back, the cave made it seem like a feather bed. No matter how she lay, she could not find comfort. Her hips dug into the hard stone and more times than she could count, she slammed her elbow or knee into the nearby wall. With a growl and a curse, Thorin pulled her close so that she was lying across him.

"Woman, will you please lay still." He growled into her ear. She frowned at him in the semi dark and settled herself against him. She wouldn't want to admit it, but he was comfortable to lie against. She smirked a little as she lay her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. His arms wrapped around her and she sighed. It was not long before sleep claimed her.

"WAKE UP! Wake UP!" Ksenia was awoken by Thorin barking at them again. Immediately, she jumped to her feet, her sword in hand, just in time for the floor to give way underneath her…


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Sorry for the delay in posting. This part of the movie is a little fuzzy for me and i can't find my copy of the book again. In any case, I hope you like my interpretation! As always, I love all your reviews and I love seeing all the new favorites and followers! They all mean so much. Please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 11

Ksenia cried out as she fell along with the others, bouncing off the mountain walls or the others of the company. Her hands reached out, hoping to catch a handhold that would slow her fall. Shocked, she felt arms wrap around her, she was vaguely aware that it was Thorin. He growled in her ear. "Can you fly?" She could barely hear or understand him.

"No," She called back. "Too close." She managed before they barreled into another wall and slid down what appeared to be some sort of tunnel. Thorin kept a tight grip around her waist as they were thrown about. Finally they emerged from the tunnel and straight towards some sort of cage. Thorin turned his body to take the brunt of the fall, and barely managed to turn her so that the others didn't land directly on her.

The company barely had time to groan from the effects of the fall before Goblins were upon them. Disgusting and smelly hands grasped at them, pulling and tugging then pushing them along. Thorin pushed Ksenia towards the inside of the group, keeping her as far from the goblin hands as he could. They were ushered through what appeared to be a goblin city until they reached the foot of a throne.

The smell wafted into Ksenia's nose before her eyes realized what she was looking at. A giant goblin sat on the throne. He was huge, disgusting, with growths all over his body. The smell was surely coming from him and Ksenia found herself putting her hand over her nose to block some of it. It did little good as he stumbled his way forward and loomed over them.

"What's this?" He demanded, and one of his lackies answered. "Dwarves. Sitting on our front porch."

"Dwarves?" The smell of the Goblin King's breath wafted over them and Ksenia wanted to throw up at the smell. Somehow, she managed to keep the contents of her stomach where they belonged. "What are you doing here?"

The company remained silent. None offering up any sort of answer to the disgusting creature. "No. Fine. Search them!" Groping and grasping hands ran over them, pulling and tugging their weapons from their bodies and depositing them upon the ground before the king. The company remained silent and Ksenia searched the surrounding area, hoping for some sort of escape route.

He demanded again to know who they were and why they were traveling in his realm. But no one answered. "Fine, bring me the bone crusher! We will start with the girl. She is a pretty thing isn't she?" Goblin hands pulled her from the company and she was pushed to the ground before the king. Her eyes flashed red up at the king in her anger. His eyes widened. "I know what you are!" He declared. "Quick. Tie her up! Quick quick! Before she becomes the dragon and kills us all." Ksenia was roughly pulled up and ropes wrapped around her. She glared and tried not to look at the rest of the company. The last thing she wanted was for them to discover her secret from the lips of the Goblin King. "She will be the first to meet the bone crusher!"

"NO!" Ksenia head whipped around, to see Thorin step forward out of the company. Her heart pounded in her ears.

The Goblin King stepped down from his throne again. "Ah ha. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. Kind under the mountain. Oh! I forget, you don't have a mountain, do you? Which makes you… no one really." He laughed and his goblins joined in. Ksenia pulled at her ropes, anger riding high within her. She couldn't explain it, but seeing the creature belittle her Thorin, she wouldn't stand for it. But Thorin didn't respond to the Goblin King's insults. "Oh I know who would be pleased to know you are here. A price on your head. Just the head, nothing attached." The creature leaned close to him. "A Pale orc upon a white warg."

Thorin looked shocked. "Azog. No. He died of his wounds long ago."

The Goblin King chuckled, his growths jiggling with the motion. "So you think his defiling days are over." The creature looked over at Ksenia and her skin crawled. She watched as Thorin did his best not to react, and her heart swelled as she watched him. The Goblin King leaned over to a tiny deformed creature with a notepad. "Send a message to the Pale Orc, I have found his prize."

As they waited for the bone crusher to be dragged through the labyrinth of bridges and platforms, the Goblins fished through the pile of weapons and screeching tore her eyes back to the situation before them. The Goblins were backing away from Thorin's new sword.

"The Goblin Cleaver!" The king shrieked and backed away. "Kill them! Kill them all!" Chaos erupted then as the Dwarves moved closer together. Ksenia struggled against her bonds, trying to concentrate long enough to summon fire to burn through her bonds. She heard the war cries of the dwarves as the goblins closed it and she struggled even more. But the chaos ruined her focus and time and again she failed to summon her fire. She cursed herself and her half blood.

The light came out of nowhere and took them all by surprise. When her eyes refocused she could see the outline of Gandalf standing there. "Take up arms!" He called! "Fight!"

The appearance of the wizard distracted the goblins just enough that the dwarves were able to scramble forward and gather up their weapons. Striking down the goblins that came at him, Thorin appeared in front of her. Her weapons in his hands, he used her knife to free her. "Are you hurt?" He asked and when she nodded he took off after the others. She followed close on his heels, her sword and dagger now in her hands.

They ran, following the myriad of pathways and bridges as they sought an escape route. The goblins kept coming, swarming after them. Ksenia spun and slashed at the incoming goblins as they darted. None of them knew where they were going, just that they had to get out. The company followed after Gandalf, hoping that he would have a better idea as to how to escape. Ksenia turned and sliced down a goblin who had jumped from above with Thorin in his sights. As the goblin fell to the ground, she missed the incoming knife of another. It sliced along her side, cutting through her leathers and flesh. She cried out, and brought her sword down, cutting the creature's head from his should. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and she took off after the company again.

They were brought to a halt once more as the Goblin King dropped down in front of them. He taunted the company and particularly Gandalf. Ksenia could barely pay any attention. Her vision blurred a little as she slashed her sword at the nearby Goblins. She missed what was said, or what was done, but the Goblin King slumped over, dead. Then the platform gave way underneath them all.

For the second time that day, they were free falling, crashing down towards the bottom of the mountain. This time she didn't have Thorin there to break her fall. She landed painfully, squeezed between the broken, wooden platform and the bodies of dwarves. Just as she thought to move, another crushing weight fell upon them. The dead body of the Goblin King had joined them in their fall.

Carefully and quickly the dwarves disentangled themselves from the wreckage. Thorin grasped her hand and helped her out. Stepping away from the pile of dead Goblin and wood, her vision blurred again and her hand went to her side. "You are hurt!" Thorin growled at her in a low voice.

"I will be fine. Now is not the time." Ksenia ground out. As if on cue, the goblins began to scramble down the cave walls.

"We cannot hold them off!" One of the others cried.

"Daylight will save us! RUN!" Gandalf answered.

Thorin took her hand and dragged her along after her as they made for the tiny opening that the wizard has spotted. Her vision blurred again and she knew that she was bleeding profusely. She tripped a few times, but Thorin was there to drag her up and onto her feet. They burst from the mountain and into the sunlight. They continued to run until they reached a fair distance from the opening. Only then didn't Ksenia sit and look down at the wound on her side.

**What do you think? You like? More fun stuff coming up next! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to all the few favs and followers! I continue to live for you reviews! Please continue to tell me what you think. The exact order of events for this part are a little fuzzy (and I can't find my book) so please forgive me the parts that don't exactly follow the course of events. ENJOY!**

Chapter 12

She was vaguely aware that there was some worry about the location of the hobbit. Then a discussion about where he'd been once he appeared. He gave some speech about helping them get their home back. But Ksenia couldn't pay attention. Her vision was tinted with red and she was nauseous and dizzy all at once. Looking down at her side, her hand was coated with blood, as were her clothes. She blinked a few times and opened her mouth to speak but nothing really came out and she slumped back against the tree.

"Ksenia!" She wasn't sure who called her name, but soon she could feel the presence of many bodies huddled over her. "What's wrong with her?" "Ksenia? Can you hear me?" "Stay with us, lassie." The voices melded together as she blinked a few times.

"Get back. Give her some room. Move back. I can't help her if you are smothering her, you lot!" That voice she could tell was Gandalf's. She blinked to see the old wizard's face hovering over hers, blinking again and she could see Thorin also by her side. She raised her hand a little towards him and he took it into his larger one. He squeezed her hand, worry in his eyes, though he said nothing. Her vision blurred again as she heard Gandalf chanting under his breath in a language she couldn't understand. It took several moments before she could breathe again. The pain subsided and her eyes cleared.

Moving to sit up, she winced. "Careful, my dear. I can only do so much." Gandalf stated and Ksenia smiled up at him a little.

"Thank you…" She whispered before turning her gaze to Thorin, who still had her hand wrapped in his. He still looked worried.

"Why didn't you say you were hurt?" He asked, gruffly.

Ksenia shook her head and let him help her to her feet. "Oh yes. What was I supposed to do? Yell 'hey wait, I've been wounded!' while we ran for our lives?" She answered and she heard a few snickers from the others. Thorin glared at her for a few minutes and Ksenia met his stare with a smirk. He opened his mouth as if to respond finally, when a horn echoed through the forest around them.

Frightened and startled glances were shared among the company.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin breathed.

"And into the fire!" Gandalf finished the thought. "RUN!"

And they were off again. Running for their lives. Orcs on wargs would be on their heels before they knew it. Ksenia's side screamed in pain, but she pushed it from her mind, demanding that her feet carry her along after the others. They all came to a screeching halt as their escape route ended abruptly in a cliff. They turned only to see the Orcs barreling towards them.

"The trees!" Gandalf called. And quickly they scrambled up into the treetops and wargs descended upon them. They snapped and growled, their claws tearing the bark from the treetrunks as their teeth tore off the lower branches. The company climbed as high up into the thin trees as they could, trying to remain out of the reach of the horrid creatures below them.

Ksenia shared a glance with Thorin, in the tree next to hers and with Gandalf in the furthest tree. They would not be able to remain like this forever. But Thorin's gaze was pulled from hers sharply and a look of disbelief and hatred filled his eyes. Turning her head, Ksenia laid eyes on the leader of the Orc pack that had hunted them down. Seated upon a white warg was the Pale Orc of the stories that the other dwarves had told. Azog the defiler.

"It cannot be." Thorin breathed. Ksenia didn't have time to think about it as the tree she was in started to wobble. Her fear was realized. Their refuge was caving in under the onslaught of the wargs.

"JUMP!" She called out to the others as the tree fell and collided with the next one. They were forced to jump and climb again as that tree also gave way. Soon they were all trapped on the same tree, perched precariously on the edge of the cliff.

The pale orc taunted them from his seat on his warg and Ksenia debated her options. Fire flashed before her eyes and she looked up sharply. Gandalf was passing along pine cones which were set ablaze from his staff. One by one the dwarves threw the pine cones down towards the incoming wargs and orcs. Ksenia joined in, sending flame straight from her fingertips towards the wargs, who yelped and ran back.

But their progress was halted as the tree they were on caught fire as well and began to tip. It toppled over the side, the mighty roots were the only thing holding the tree to the cliff. But the fall had shaken the grip of the company and many fell about. Her heart skipped as she watched as some of the company held on by the barest of luck and their fingertips. And her heart stopped all together as she watched Thorin stand up, sword in hand, and moved to take on the pale orc on his own.

The creature laughed in a vile way as he turned to face Thorin. But Ksenia's focus faltered as the other dwarves struggled with their grip. Looking up at Gandalf, she knew what she had to do. To hell with maintaining any semblance of secrecy about her heritage. With one last look towards the dwarf she was coming to care for, she threw her redhandled sword to Gandalf.

"Don't lose that!" She called to the wizard as he caught it. He nodded and Ksenia let go of the tree. She sprung from the tree trunk and spread her arms out to her sides and managed a flip in the air before disappearing into a bit of cloud below them. She could hear the calls of the others and felt a pang of guilt for worrying them, before she let herself shift.

Wings sprung from her back and she felt the magic in her veins shift her body. It was familiar burning sensation that overtook her and when she emerged from it, she was the dragon.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- What's this? Another chapter in one night?! Yes its true! This chapter just poured out of me right up until the last little bit which was like pulling teeth. Please let me know what you think?! Is this a good chapter? Do we like where I went with it? Your opinions are what I live for!**

Chapter 13

The wind caught under Ksenia's wings and she flapped them to gain altitude. She wasn't a large dragon by any means. No, her father was a massive creature, but Ksenia's half blood status left her at a mere fraction of his size. However, her body still dwarfed most creatures the roamed the lands of Middle Earth. She let out a roar as she cleared the cliff's edge to see Thorin prone and unconscious flung from the mouth of the warg. Terrified cries came from the orcs as well as many of the company as she circled the cliff. About to blast the oversized excuse for an orc with a column of flame, she was stymied when Bilbo ran in front of Azog in order to protect Thorin. Turning from them for a moment she landed in the midst of the orc pack. Spears and arrows nicked at her scales and her roared at them. She swung her tail around and knocked many of them across the cliff.

Another sound caught her attention. Looking up, she saw the eagles and smiled a little to herself. Gandalf's giant eagle friends cawed at her and she nodded her head at them, hoping that they understood that she was a friendly. Looking around her, she picked up an orc that was trying to hack through her leg with a sword and flung him into the forest, enjoying the crunching sound of him hitting a tree. All around her, the battle continued. Eagles picked up orcs and wargs and threw them about before picking up the battling dwarves and dropping them onto each other's backs.

Ksenia took her cue at that moment and caught the air under her wings. She flew over to where Thorin lay and her heart sank. He didn't move as she lifted him in her claws and took off over the cliff. Her heart pounded in her chest as she followed the giant eagles as they flew away. Finally, they stopped, depositing the company upon another hillside. Ksenia very carefully lay her dwarven king upon the ground and took off. Circling around before landing a little ways away from the company. As the adrenaline faded from her body, she felt the exhaustion from maintaining her dragon form.

As she shifted back into her natural form, she put out a hand against a nearby boulder to keep herself upright. Taking several deep breaths, she tried to regain her energy. Finally, when she felt she could stand she ventured closer to the company. Her heart skipped a beat. Thorin. She took off as fast as her feet would carry her and could have wept when she saw him standing and embracing Bilbo. A smile reached her lips when his eyes caught hers.

Many of the company took several steps back as she ventured forward. Their eyes wide with confusion and fear. Bifur called something in a language she didn't understand but the sentiment seemed to be echoed. Dragon…

The whispers ended swiftly as Thorin took a step forward and pulled her into his arms. He held her with a kind of desperation that she had not know him to possess. He buried his face in her hair as his hands wrapped around her waist. She turned her own face into his hair and inhaled his scent. In that moment, she realized just how close she had been to losing him and she wanted to cry. She clutched him to her and whimpered a little as he pulled back. His eyes searched hers for a moment and the company was forgotten around them as he pulled her close and kissed her.

The desperation of his embrace was echoed in his kiss. She had no idea what the response of the others was. She didn't care. Her Thorin was alive and okay. The others had seen that she was a dragon and he didn't distance himself for fear of their opinions. They simply took the moment for themselves. When he finally pulled himself away, he turned and faced the company.

"We will camp here tonight." He declared to the stunned silent company. Ksenia's eyes rested on Gandalf who had a knowing smile on his lips. Many of the people continued to stare at their leader and Ksenia and she began to get a little nervous. She fidgeted for a moment before looking at Gandalf.

"Were you able to hold onto my sword?" She asked and the wizard smiled before he walked over to hand her the red handled sword. She smiled up at him and he clasped her on the shoulder.

"Give them time." He said before moving away a little.

"Is that… what I think it is?" Bilbo suddenly claimed and pointed across the distance. Ksenia and most of the rest of the company turned their gazes from the newfound facts about her heritage towards where the hobbit pointed. The Lonely Mountain stood out against the landscape. There was some discussion of thrushes and ravens and omens, but Ksenia found herself unfocused. She was exhausted still from the shift and she still wasn't sure how the others were responding to her. The stunned silence was worse than if they had been hurling insults or questions. With a huff she turned from the view and found a rock to prop herself up against.

As the others continued to talk about the rest of the journey, Ksenia's eyelids felt heavy and she let the exhaustion take her.

When Ksenia awoke again the dark was settling over the camp. A campfire had been lit and obviously someone had been hunting for the smell of food hung in the air. She scanned over the company to find many already asleep. Kili and Fili were cleaning and sharpening their weapons. Bilbo was fiddling with the fire. She found herself searching for Thorin. Where was he?

"He, Balin, and Dwalin are over there. Talking." Kili answered her unspoken question. Ksenia studied the young dwarves from across the campfire. She chewed on her lip for a few moments before finally speaking.

"I am no different than before, you know?" She stated, eyeing the young dwarves who she considered her friends.

Kili and Fili looked at each other for a few moments, probably communicating telepathically or something. "How… I mean.." Kili seemed to be at a loss for words.

"When you told the story… we just thought it was a story. Not real." Fili interjected.

"Yea. We didn't know dragons could actually… you know… do that." Kili looked back at his sword as Ksenia pushed herself to her feet. Looking around she noticed the three missing dwarves were standing a ways away, in a heated discussion.

"I assume that is what they are talking about?" She asked.

Kili and Fili nodded and spared a glance towards the company's leader and his advisors. "There is some question as to whether or not you should continue." Bofur's voice made her jump to see he was awake and looking at her. "I for one, not that it matters much, think that its pretty cool. Ya know? We got a dragon on our side while going up against a dragon. Who better to be with us?"

She smiled a little at the dwarf and taking a deep breath, she nodded at them before climbing through the campsite to close the distance between her and Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin. So caught up in their discussion, she was almost able to sneak up on them. They startled a little to see her there. She gathered all her confidence as she crossed her arms over chest. "Determining my fate, are we?"

**Sooooooo? Let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Oh! I liked writing this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Carpletunnel in my wrists had me away from the computer for a couple days. Anyways, this chapter is the reason that this story is rated M. I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

Chapter 14

Ksenia tried not to show her nervousness. They had been talking about her. Arguing over what should be done about the knowledge that she was a dragon. The very thing they were traveling across Middle Earth to defeat. Her stomach dropped, had Thorin told them what he had guessed back in Rivendell? That Smaug was more than just another dragon, but was in fact also her father?

She squared her shoulders. There was no way that she was going to show weakness or fear in front of them. It just wasn't going to happen. "So?" She urged.

Dwalin looked her over with a glare but it was Balin who answered first. "Well, lassie. You have to admit that this is a shock. And the fact that Thorin didn't tell us. Neither did you. Makes me wonder about trusting you, lassie."

"How do we know that you aren't leading us into a trap?" Dwalin demanded. "Are you here to betray us when we finally get there?!"

Ksenia rolled her eyes. "Yea. Sure. That's my plan. Travel across the wilderness, get tied up by trolls, sleep on the ground, where things are dirty and gross, nearly get squished by stone giants, get drooled by on a disgusting giant goblin and attacked by orcs and wargs, only to betray and kill you with the help of another dragon. When I could in fact set you all on fire right now and go home? Tell me where does that make sense?" Her hands fell to her hips as she glared at him

They were silent for a moment and she thought she saw a small smile cross over Thorin's lips as Dwalin and Balin gapped at her. She watched as Dwalin's hands fisted and she thought for a moment that he was going to lift his axe and attack her. But Balin seemed to interrupt that thought. "And what will you do when we win Erebor? Dragon's are known for their lust for treasure. You are going to steal our treasure from us once we gain it from the other dragon? Perhaps that is your goal. To use us to dispose of another dragon so you may gain his horde."

Ksenia took a moment to roll that thought over in her head. She hadn't thought about her reaction to the treasure. Not really. Shaking her head. "I am only half. My father was a dragon and my mother came from a long lived race that I never knew the name of. I will not deny that I share my father's lust for treasure and once something is mine, I will do anything to keep it." Her eyes landed on Thorin when she said those words and her heart skipped a beat. Tearing her eyes away again she returned her gaze to the others. "I have no intention of stealing your treasures out from under you. I am truly here because Gandalf asked me to be. I am here because your treasure was stolen from you and you deserve to take it back. I only wish to help you."

She crossed her arms over her chest then and leveled them with her own glare as she awaited their responses. She didn't know what to expect but when Thorin walked over to her and took her face in his hands and kissed her. His kiss wasn't the bruising type that she had gotten used to with him. When he pulled back from her, he shot a glance over at his most trusted advisers. "This conversation is over. She stays."

He grabbed her hand then and pulled her along after him. She wasn't exactly certain if that was going to sit well with the others, but she followed him as he pulled her further into the forest until they reached a river. He stopped then, staring into the water, still holding her hand. She raised an eyebrow as she walked around him. Looking into his eyes, she bit her lip. "You do trust me. Don't you?"

Thorin's eyes were stormy as he looked back into her eyes. "I admit that their concerns are relevant ones. We are all aware of the Dragon's lust for their treasure."

She raised her hand and laid it against his cheek. She smiled at him softly. "Oh my Thorin, don't you know? You are my treasure." She leaned forward then and for the first time initiated their kiss. She didn't want to see his eyes, didn't want to know if he knew what those words meant to her. She slipped her arms around his neck as his hands found her waist, pulling her hard against him. He deepened their kiss, his tongue slipping through her lips and dueling with her tongue.

Ksenia moaned at the taste of him and her hands tangled themselves in her hair. His hands wandered over her curves and a heat pooled in her stomach. Oh how she wanted him. Wanted to know every inch of him. Wanted to feel his hands all over her body. To feel him above her.

His thoughts must have echoed hers as his hands began to pull at the ties and buckles of her leather bodice. Her own hands found their way out of his hair and to the fastenings of his armor and leather. Her belt fell to the ground and was quickly followed by his. And the outer layers of their clothing soon joined them on the ground.

Thorin's mouth found her neck, trailing kisses and nips along her flesh there and Ksenia couldn't contain her moans. He tore his lips from her skin and met her eyes. Stormy eyes met emerald ones. "I would have you, Ksenia… my dragon." He growled at her. His eyes searching for her consent and she could almost laugh at the look. How could he question it?

Her hands slipped down his chest to rest on the waistband of his pants. Her lips were a breath away from his as she answered in a husky whisper. "And I would have you, my treasure."

That seemed to be all he needed. His fingers worked to remove the rest of her clothing and she shivered. "Are you cold?" He asked as his lips worked their way over her shoulder…. "Your skin is like flame…"

Ksenia shook her head, no words would form on her lips as his hands trailed over her now naked body. Her own fingers worked to rid him of his tunic, loving the feel of his skin under her fingertips. Muscles, honed by his years as a blacksmith and war, rippled under skin, rough from hard work and battles. Her growled against her skin as her hands moved to cup him through his pants. His own hands gripped her roughly.

He cupped her breast and his fingers flicked over nipple and she let out a cry. His lips found her other one and Ksenia's knees buckled. He chuckled before pulling away and capturing her lips again. One hand on her breast, the other slipped lower until he found the apex of her thighs. Her moan was muffled by his kiss as he flicked his finger over her clit.

Her hands worked the ties at the front of his pants and slid her fingers down under the fabric. Her hips bucked a little against his hand and her fingers wrapped around his length. It was his turn to moan into her mouth. She'd never lain with a dwarf and she found herself marveling at his size. Later she would giggle about large hands, fingers and feet being markers for largeness elsewhere, but for now she ground herself against his hand while sliding his cock free from his pants, stroking the length of him.

He growled and tore his lips from hers. His hips bucked against her hand before he pulled away. Picking up his fur lined coat and her cloak, he laid them on the shore. Before she could say a word, she was picked up and lowered to the ground. Looking up at him from under half-hooded eyes, she watched as he rid himself from his boots and pants. He stopped for a moment and looked down on her body and she found herself writhing under his heated gaze. Mere seconds later, he was above her, his body covering hers.

Her body arched against him, loving the feel of his heat against hers. His bare skin against hers. His hair trailed over her flesh as he left her lips once more and moved down her body. She bit her lip as his lips descended on her nipple again. First the one, teeth tugging and sucking on the bud before moving the other one. His beard brushed roughly against her tender flesh as he moved from the tender globes of her breasts and down her stomach. He nipped at the flesh of her hip before parting her thighs with his large hands.

The first feel of his mouth on her sent her hips flying up off the ground as she writhed. His beard brushed added to the sensations of his lips and teeth on her clit. Lost on the feelings that he was sending through her, she cried out as he slipped a finger into her body. She arched against him as his finger began to move in and out of her, sending ripples of pleasure through her.

"Thorin… " She breathed as she threw her head back, her eyes closing as pleasure took her body.

"Yes?" His voice was low, almost a growl. She opened her eyes and her breath was taken away when she saw his eyes. Lust and power hung in those stormy eyes. Her hands moved and buried themselves into his hair.

"I want you." She breathed and tugged a little on his black mane. He chuckled a little and moved over her again. She hadn't realized how full she'd felt with his finger moving within her until it was gone. His lips devoured hers again and she felt his cock bumping against her entrance. Her legs moved further apart, her knees bending and hips tilting, eager for him. She cried out against his kiss as he pushed into her.

It burned at first, as her body adjusted to his size as he slid all the way into her. Her fingers dug into his back as her body arched against him. His growl into her mouth told her he was enjoying himself just as much as she was. He pulled back until only the head was left inside her before he filled her up again.

Resting himself on his arms, he pulled back to watch her face as he set in a rhythm. Slow at first soon turned into a more demanding thrust. Her body met his thrust for thrust. Her moans filling the forest around them, but she didn't care. No. All she cared about was the man, the dwarf who was pounding into her. Her eyes flared red as she looked up into his stormy eyes. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, giving him better access as he took her. Her fingernails dragged over his back, surely leaving marks on his flesh. He growled at the feel of her nails and a dark grin crossed his lips.

He captured her wrists in one of her hands and he pinned them above her head. The feel of him pinning her under her only heightened the feel of him inside her. Harder and faster, he pounded into her body until she was crying out and moaning like a wanton woman.

"Thorin!" She cried as her climax neared. Her cries only spurred him on. The sounds of their bodied slapping together echoed in her ears. His head dipped to her ear for a moment.

"Yes, my dragon. Do it." He growled in her ear and her world shattered around her. Her climax shook her body with a force she hadn't expected. Her body writhed and spasmed under him as he continued to thrust into her body. He raised himself up over her, letting her wrists go as he gripped her hips.

He pounded her faster and harder as she exploded around him, gripping at him. His rhythm was one aimed at gaining his release. She watched him, her teeth drawing blood in from her lip as he worked her towards another release… so soon after her last. Finally, he pounded her hard enough that surely she would be bruised the next day and as her body fell over the edge of estacy again, so did he. He roared as he sank himself deep within her and exploded. Her body milked at him as she came down from her second climax.

He fell forward a little, catching himself on his arms as to not crush her under his form. His heavy breathing fell in time with hers as they body slowly came back down to earth. A few moments later he withdrew himself from her body and fell to one side, pulling her close to his side.

Ksenia found herself giggling a little, and he opened one eye to glare at her. "What?" He demanded.

She smiled at him and kissed his lips gently. "I just can't wait to see their faces when we return to camp."

He growled low and pulled her closer and buried his face in her red locks. "You will be the death of me, dragon."

She smiled and ran her hand over his hair and played with one of his braids. "And you are my life, treasure."

**So? Thoughts? **


End file.
